clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Festival of Flight
The Festival of Flight was a party that took place in August 2009 and was caused by the need to replace the windows in the Cave's pool. Part of this party takes place on the Tallest Mountain, but only members can access it. When interviewing Gary in the Club Penguin Times, he pointed out that the solution to fix the windows in the pool is to lift Club Penguin out of the water. The Festival of Flight was held between August 14th to 20th, 2009. Gary waddled around during the party. Free Items History This party all started when Gary the Gadget Guy had pointed out that the pool windows were worn out and were leaking. He had said that having a Water Party would be too dangerous, so Gary started making plans for Club Penguin to be lifted in the air. Later on, in the newspaper, Gary posted his solution to fixing the Windows - lifting Club Penguin into the air using a giant balloon - then when they had been replaced, he would gently lower Club Penguin down into the water. Decorations Town *Balloons and a banner on the Coffee Shop that said Festival of Flight Beach *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. Pool *When you click on the lights, they go off then come back on, . Cove *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. Dock *The water is gone and blockades are put to keep penguins from falling off. *Where the Hydro Hopper tubes usually are, there was a tube transport that shoots tubes at high speeds with the boat waiting on the water at sea level. *The Breeze Maker 3000 was located here. Iceberg *You could see the entire island aloft. Ski Hill *The Cloud Maker 3000 was located here. Trivia *In one of the activities in 101 Days of Fun, it is mentioned that they want some users to send the Club Penguin Team a picture of a toy penguin preparing for this party for Penguins Around The World. *The login screen showed that the Lighthouse had a propeller on the top. *The Green Propeller Cap, released at this party, is the only propeller cap in Club Penguin not released at an April Fools Party (beside unlockable items). *The party was originally only supposed to last one weekend, however, Club Penguin decided to extend it to August 20, instead. *It appeared as a picture in the Coffee Shop during the 8th Anniversary Party. ]] * This is possibly the first party that Gary appeared in Club Penguin. Gallery Sneek Peeks Clubpenguinflight.jpg Flightpartybanner.gif Construction File:Beacon_Festivall.png|Beacon File:Forest_Fly_festival.png|Forest File:Beach_fly_festival.png|Beach File:Snow_Forts_Fly_festival.png|Snow Forts File:Town_fly_festival.png|Town File:Dock_fly_festival.png|Dock File:Plaza_fly_festival.png|Plaza Party Iceberg_Fly_party.png|Iceberg fof2.png|Town FestivalofFlightNightclubButtonuntouched.png|Night Club, button untouched FestivalofFlightNightclubbuttontouched.png|Night Club, button touched fof5.png|Snow Forts fof6.png|Plaza fof7.png|The Forest is where you will find the Hot Air Balloon. fof8.png|Cove fof9.png|The Dock is where you will find the Breeze Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that generates wind for three kites to fly. fof10.png|Beach fof11.png|Beacon Tele.jpg|Beacon Telescope fof12.png|Ski Village fof13.png|The Ski Mountain is where you will find the Cloud Maker 3000, one of Gary the Gadget Guy's new inventions that turns images into clouds. fof14.png|Pool Ballowride1.jpg|Hot Air Balloon Tallest mountain.png|Tallest Mountain, only accessed by members who went on the Balloon Ride. SWF Constructions *Beach *Beacon *Dock *Forest *Plaza *Sow Forts *Town Party *Beach *Cave *Cove *Dock *Forest *Hot Air Balloon *Iceberg *Night Club *Plaza *Ski Hill *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Tallest Mountain *Town Music *Music for most places *Hot Air Balloon Ride + Tallest Mountain Music *Night Club Music Category:Parties Category:Festival of Flight Category:Parties of 2009 Category:Events Category:2009 Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:August Parties